The Pledge
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. Sam has always had a regret that he's kept to himself. After helping Sheriff Mills, he's seriously considering that pledge & chooses to rewrite it with some additions. Dean's not as serious about it… until he sees what Sam wrote, what his brother regretted from years ago and chooses to give him a pledge in return. (Dean/Sam) Wincest. SPOILERS! 09x08-Rock & A Hard Place.


**The Pledge**

**Summary: **_1-shot. Sam has always had a regret that he's kept to himself. After helping Sheriff Mills, he's seriously considering that pledge & chooses to rewrite it with some additions. Dean's not as serious about it… until he sees what Sam wrote, what his brother regretted from years ago and chooses to give him a pledge in return. (Dean/Sam) Wincest. SPOILERS! 09x08-Rock & A Hard Place._

**Pairings: **_Dean and Sam_

**Warnings: **_Minor language and the usual explicit stuff that is included when Wincest is involved._

**Tags/Spoilers: **_I won't say it's tagged but it takes place after 09x08-Rock & A Hard Place and does contain come spoilers._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just the wicked imagination that creates the plots._

**Author Note: **_I rewrote this three times before finally picking a scenario Sam and I both liked. Hope you all enjoy it as well._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You've been telling me stuff even before you learned to form actual words, little brother. Go."

The Winchesters had pulled off the interstate somewhere between South Dakota and Kansas to stretch their legs and eat the fast food they'd grab a few towns back.

Now Sam was leaning against the 1967 Chevy Impala that he still thought of as home watching his older brother stretch the kinks out of his back while walking near the small lake they'd found off the beaten path.

Sam had been thinking a lot since they'd left South Dakota. He still wasn't sure why he was feeling so poorly these last few days or what Vesta had meant when she touched him but his thoughts were mainly centered on the folded piece of paper in his hand that he'd made some adjustments to.

"Umm, when you were with Susie after you signed that pledge did it feel any different?" that wasn't what Sam wanted to say but he thought he should build up to this slowly. "Aside from crossing the whole sex with a porn star off your bucket list I mean," he blew out a breath when he noticed his brother's smile.

"Not really," Dean admitted, turning to look at Sam and caught the tension in his brother that only someone who knew Sam so well would have seen. "It was a piece of paper cooked up by a pissed off Roman goddess looking for sacrifices, Sam. It was probably all in the minds of the believers. If you believed that signing your name to that chastity pledge made you a virgin again then it gave those people something to hold onto."

"Oh," Sam's hand clenched around the paper, dropping his eyes to stare at the ground and a little surprised at the drop in his stomach but he knew his brother didn't go in for all that emotional stuff so he should've known that would be how Dean looked at it. "Right. Ummm, we can go."

Dean had been learning his brother inside and out since he first held his chubby baby brother in his arms. He knew every tell Sam had to be able to gauge his emotions or when he was hiding something and he knew right when Sam's eyes dropped and his brows furrowed that something was bothering him.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something," Dean commented, walking back to the car to toss his denim jacket into the front seat to see the crumpled paper that was clenching in Sam's fist. "What's going on, Sam?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Want to give me that to toss before you do it anymore damage?"

Sam had forgotten the pledge until that moment and slowly dropped it in the outstretched hand. "Yeah, it's nothing important," he forced a smile, moving to around to sit on the hood for a moment while Dean finished tossing their trash away. "Just another stupid wish."

"Sammy?" Dean frowned, not liking how down Sam was on himself and was about to say the hell with what the angel inside Sam said and come clean with his brother when he happened to unfold the paper and felt his mouth dry up, his chest tighten and his heart ache as he read the hand abridged version of the Chastity pledge Sam had signed.

"'_I, Sam Winchester, hereby pledge my chastity and undying love to one person and one person only. I pledge it to the man I have always wanted to give myself to from the moment I was seventeen and foolishly allowed hurt and fear to make me toss my virginity away to a girl I can't even remember. I pledge myself to Dean wholly and only him for as long as he's still willing to have me. Sam Winchester_.'"

"_Sonuvabitch_," Dean whispered, jerking his head over to look at Sam where he sat on the Impala's hood and suddenly realized he'd stuck his foot in his mouth as it hit him what his brother was about to tell him.

Dean did recall the year Sam was seventeen and he certainly did recall the night his brother had gone out with some perky little redhead from his science class. He also recalled being pissed off for a week after he figured out that little Miss Science had taken his brother's virginity and the answers to a hard test only to dump him two days later.

He also hadn't missed the longing in those deep huge and emotional hazel eyes whenever Sam would look at him that year but Dean had still been deep in denial about facing what he very much wanted to do with his teenage brother if he'd been given a chance back then.

"The same thing I want to do with him right now," he muttered, running a hand over the back of his neck as he kicked himself for sounding so casual about the damn pledge earlier because he knew already that Sam had been more than a little hurt that Dean had sex with Susie even though neither one of them had ever mentioned being exclusive since they'd expanded on their relationship.

They'd never mentioned it because Sam would never force that much change on Dean and his brother knew it while rereading the crinkled paper a second time before smoothing it out carefully.

Accepting that he wanted Sam in a way that crossed every boundary he'd ever been taught had been hard on Dean. It became a little easier the night his drunk and grieving little brother had admitted to wanting him too but both Winchesters had known it was only each other that had this effect on them. They both still enjoyed the opposite sex and so Dean had never thought to mention not having the occasional fling. Until now.

Now that he could see how hurt Sam had been and slowly came to realize that except for a couple times Sam had been faithful to him and what they had. His brother's time while soulless did not count for Dean since he'd pretty much tried to erase any of that.

"Hey, got a pen?" he asked casually, stepping up to the hood so hide his smile when Sam's response was instant and automatic when he reached into an inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a pen. "Thanks."

Sam had been sitting on the still warm hood and thinking back to all the times when he and Dean would just drive and sit out on the hood of the car to talk or listen to ballgames. He had a hard time remembering the last time they'd done that. Then his thoughts began to click back to the present. "What do you need a pen for?" he asked, glancing down to feel his stomach drop as he watched his brother signing his name to the bottom of the no longer balled up pledge. "Dean, I…"

As he finished signing his name, the second time in less than a week that he'd actually signed his actual legal name, Dean stared at the signature with a sudden understanding that this time when he signed his name it meant something to him.

He carefully folded the paper to slip it into his wallet before meeting Sam's wary gaze. "I told you awhile back that I couldn't promise to not flirt or tease when a pretty girl came up to us," he began slowly, voice deepening as he stepped closer to where Sam's legs where dangling over the hood.

"Dean, I know that and I'd never ask you to change who you are," Sam was quick to say, eyes a little large from the fact that his brother had signed the paper under him. "You signed…I mean, you didn't have to. It's nothing or…"

"It meant something to you or you wouldn't have wrote what you did, Sammy," Dean broke in, brushing his fingers back through Sam's hair to find his eyes. "Did you mean what you put? About wanting to give yourself to me back then?"

The feel of his brother's fingers touching his scalp with every pass through his longer than normal dark hair made Sam shiver but nowhere close to the zing he always felt whenever his brother's lips touched him. "Yes," he gasped, moving his neck to allow Dean's searching mouth access to the skin he always seemed to enjoy kissing as he worked his way from Sam's jaw down to the hollow of his throat. "Wanted…wanted you to be…to be my first," he fought not to whimper at the feel of those fingers sliding any his shirts. "My only."

Dean's green eyes flashed darker as lust shot straight through him with those whispered words, his cock now hard at the thought of being the one to show his brother back then how much he did care about him. He'd lost that chance then. Now Sam was offering him another and Dean Winchester had never been one to waste second chances.

"Always, Sammy," he whispered against Sam's ear, licking the shell to feel his brother shudder and then ease back to see that Sam's eyes had gone to nearly all pupil just from this little amount of touching. "I'm human, Sam. I make mistakes like with Susie because what I did with her, what I do with any of them, is just mindless flings," he paused to cup his brother's jaw in his head, lifting it back to eye level. "What I do with you, baby boy? That means something to me."

Sam groaned, hands moving to grab Dean's shirt onto to be pushed back so his back was on the hood with his brother leaning over him when Sam spread his legs to allow Dean to step between them. "Please, Dean? I know it might seem silly and it's just a piece of paper but…mmh."

The kiss that cut him off wasn't the hard searing kiss Dean was good at giving to shut him up but a slower, deeper, loving kiss that never failed to bring a reaction from Sam's body and he could feel himself hardening with every kiss or touch now.

"If you believe it or want it then nothing you think is silly, Sam," Dean murmured between kisses, letting his tongue lick slowly over Sam's mouth until he felt it open in welcome and groaned himself as it always felt right when their tongues met. "Want this?"

Sam could only nod, feeling his shirts come off under skilled fingers and wanting his jeans off as well when it hit briefly that he was on the hood of Dean's beloved car. "Umm, here or in the back or…God!"

It never ceased to amaze him how mindless his brother could make him but Sam had no honest clue to how or when his jeans and briefs vanished. All he was aware of what the feel of Dean's chest pressing over his own, the slow smile that very few people got to see on his brother there now as Dean's knuckles brushed down the side of Sam's face to hover over his heart.

"I want you where I've always wanted you, baby boy," Dean murmured, voice pure sex and something he rarely let show but that Sam understood with just a touch and a tone. "On the hood of my car so I can watch you stretched out under me when I make you come on just my cock and my hand," he chuckled as Sam's cock jerked more at that. "You like that, Sammy? You want me to make love to you on the Impala's hood?"

"Yes! God, yes!" Sam knew he'd probably come with just the first touch of Dean's hand on him, pushing up on his elbows to watch with interest as his brother pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion and licked his lips to watch the jeans be skimmed down Dean's legs with a practiced skill. "Can I say something without you slapping me or shooting me the no chick flick moments rule?"

Dean had a hunch that he should probably say no to this one just by the look on Sam's face as his gaze moved over Dean's well-built slender body. "Yeah, but since I'm the one who's about to own this ass I'd consider your words well," he warned, flipping open the cap to the lube he'd snagged from his jeans.

"You're beautiful," Sam knew if he blushed saying it then his older brother would probably be doing worse for hearing it and prepared himself for whatever snarky comeback Dean could think up to that comment, eyeing the lube as it squirted over Dean's long fingers and he began to move to give Dean access only to still at the hand on his shoulder.

"No, you've been that ever since I woke up one morning when you were sixteen to discover my skinny gawky baby brother had vanished to be replaced by the beautiful young man who stepped from the bathroom that day," Dean told him huskily, kissing his mouth softly and nudging until Sam was laying flat on his back again but moved him down a bit so his feet could find the bumper. "Wanna watch you as I open you, Sammy."

Sam's body was on fire right then from those unexpected words but the idea of seeing Dean's eyes as he slipped his fingers up into the hole in Sam's ass, as he stretched him like Dean always made certain to do any time they had sex was almost too much for him.

"Dean!" he bit his bottom lip but then felt Dean's mouth claiming his, sucking on his lip and knew his brother was teasing. "Gonna come before you're even inside me if you…shit!"

The feel of Dean's index finger teasing his hole open to lightly rub the rim made Sam's whole body arch up off the shiny black metal of the car and only fingers at the base of his cock kept him from coming right then and there.

"Huh. Well, maybe that piece of paper did do a bit more for you than I gave it credit for," Dean chuckled, enjoying being able to make Sam's body respond to his touch but this time it seemed like every touch set Sam off more. "You're tight, little brother. Tighter than I was expecting really so this might take a bit longer than usual."

"Not too long," Sam gasped, tossing his head to get his bangs out of his eyes so he could watch Dean as his right arm was between Sam's legs and under to find his entrance, carefully opening him with one finger so slowly that by the time he inserted the second the younger man was in full blown lust and close to begging for some release or to be able to touch his brother. "Dean, please…gotta touch you or…"

This time when Dean leaned up to find Sam's lips, he kept the kiss light and slow like he knew his brother enjoyed. He'd planned fast for this time but something inside him clicked when he felt the tight heat that closed around his fingers and any need for haste left him as he thought of what Sam's first time would have been like if it had been with him..

Dean's first time had been all fast hands, wet kisses, gasps and moans in the back seat of Impala with some girl he couldn't recall. He'd wanted better for his brother. He'd tried to give Sam better the first night that they did make love when he was certain his brother was sober and serious. Now as he watched Sam's body move, listened to the low sounds he was making just from Dean's kisses and two fingers in his ass he smiled and readjusted his plan yet again.

"Back seat, Sammy," he whispered to his barely with it sibling as he managed to get them both off the hood and into the Impala's backseat without too many issues though as Dean had to struggle to push the seat up to give him more room he was reminded that a lot had changed since the last time they'd both tried to fit back here. "Can't wait to be up inside you," he groaned, feeling Sam trying to decide which way to try to move since he wanted Dean's fingers up deeper but also wanted friction on the cock that was now leaking precome steadily.

"Then get in me," Sam grunted, mind blurring with need feeling his cock wanting attention when he also noticed he wasn't the only one in need of that as he happened to see his brother's impressive length red and weeping as Dean chewed his lips in focus. "Opened…enough, Dean. Need to feel you. Wanna come with you inside me."

That was also what Dean wanted and while he might not have agreed that Sam was open enough or as open and stretched as he would've preferred he also knew neither of them was going to last much longer as it had been weeks since they'd touched one another and his little fling with Susie hadn't meant enough to take the edge off when every time he looked at Sam he got hard.

"Hang…hang on," Dean groaned, finding the lube around to generously coat his shaft because even stretched he'd never taken Sam with just using precome to slick the way. "Gonna be tight this way. You okay?" he wanted to see Sam's eyes as he came this time but he also didn't want to hurt his brother and so would change positions if the younger man wanted it.

"Dean. I'm fine. I want to feel you, see you so please…" Sam broke off as hands slipped under his hips to shift his body down, feeling the tip of the cock he always longed to feel pressing against his hole and moaned low. "Missed this, Dean. Want you so much."

Dean was fighting his body's instant need to take, to roll his hips to go flush and deep into the tight heat that was his younger brother's body but held back to take his time to enter Sam, to make it good for both of them. "Promise, as soon as you're stronger we'll get back to normal…you know what I meant, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam smiled shakily at the nicknames they used to use for one another but had stopped years ago when stress and lies came between them. He felt an invisible weight lift now but before he could think of a reply he was left gasping at the feel of need and want that hit as Dean shifted his hips a final time to come flush, his cock brushing over Sam's prostate and leaving the younger Winchester twisting restlessly. "Dean!"

"I love when I can make you do that," Dean laughed a little breathless as he tried to control the tempo of his thrusts to the way Sam's hips were arching up against him, lacing their fingers together while moving them above Sam's head and leaning forward to capture his brother's lips in a hotter kiss. "Wanted this for your first time," his lips moved down over Sam's jaw to rake his teeth down his neck just because he knew the sounds it would cause from Sam. "I wanted to be able to give you this moment. I'm sorry I didn't."

"You are now," Sam replied, locking eyes with his brother as with every thrust Dean's cock hit that spot that made Sam crazy with the need to come and knew he was so close that he had to struggle not to climax right then. "This…this is what I wanted, Dean. That night and now. I just wanted you and will always want you if you…mmm!"

Dean's mouth was hot but not hard as he cut that off, slipping his tongue into Sam's mouth and accepting his brother's in return, holding the kiss and deepening it when he felt Sam was ready while moving his one hand down to reach between where their bodies pressed together to find Sam's weeping cock to stroke it slowly from base to tip in a way that he'd learned his brother enjoyed, not disappointed when he heard the soft moan against his mouth.

Sam had been so strung out by all of this that the first stroke along his now overly sensitive shaft had him bucking up which also caused the cock still buried deep inside him to touch his sweet spot and as white spots suddenly exploded in front of his eyes as he came hard and fast with a scream of Dean's name.

"That's my boy," Dean smiled, holding back his own release for just a moment longer to stroke Sam's cock to help him through the intensity of the orgasm that was hitting him and then as Sam's inner muscles clenched around his cock Dean felt his balls begin to draw up and let himself fall over the edge with Sam.

The next several moments the only thing heard were soft moans and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh as both young men rode out their climaxes to slowly come down, wrapped around one another in the cramped back seat much like they would as young boys.

Dean groaned as his body cooled, realizing he wasn't as young as he used to be when he used to make out in the back of his car. "Sammy?" lifting his head from where it was laying, he gently nuzzled his brother's neck until he heard a soft sound. "You coming back to me now?"

The emotions coursing through his heart right then was almost as strong as the climax that had rocked him but slowly Sam was able to nod, keeping his eyes closed longer because he knew there'd be tears and he didn't want to freak his brother out. "Thank you," he whispered, voice breaking slightly before he could stop it.

"Hey, open your eyes, Sam," Dean heard the break, catching the single tear on his brother's cheek and instantly was worried. "What's wrong?" he demanded, starting to push up and break contact only to have Sam's long arms wrap around him to keep him on top of him. "Sammy…damn it. It's not a good thing for me to see you crying after we've had sex, dude so…"

"You don't understand, Dean," Sam smiled softly, opening his eyes finally and wondering if Dean was aware of how gentle he could be as his brother's knuckles brushed the tears away. "This…what we just did, what you gave me is what I wanted when I was seventeen," he tried to explain but wasn't sure how without making them both uneasy and awkward. "What I feel now is what I missed feeling that night because this time, with you, I know I'm loved and…"

"More than I usually say to you, baby boy," Dean returned his brother's smile, carding his fingers back through Sam's hair and then slowly did ease out of him; placing a finger on Sam's lips to still the groan of complaint. "Gotta grab our clothes. Be right back."

Sam hadn't realized how chilly it had gotten until his brother slipped outside to grab their stuff. He shivered, finding an old rag on the floor to wipe himself off with enough that he could put his briefs and jeans back on; which as it turned out were the only articles of clothes tossed in at him.

"Didn't I start this with a shirt or two?" he asked with a smile, seeing that Dean was dressing outside to give him room to twist his longer body back into the clothes and then nearly purred with the added warmth as his brother climbed back into the back seat with him.

"Yeah, but I like you better without the shirts," Dean returned with a teasing glint in his eyes, touching his own bare chest. "Besides I left mine off too so don't get bitchy."

Debating on what he could say to that Sam chose to keep silent, content to just let Dean move them until his brother's back was more in the one corner to bring Sam against him; his brother's head finding the one spot between Dean's neck and shoulder it did sometimes.

"Love you," Sam murmured, still tired from earlier but was now exhausted and knowing he would fall to sleep soon. "Dean, about that paper…you don't have…I mean…"

"I can't say anything about flirting since that's just hardwired into my nature but…" Dean's finger tipped Sam's chin up so he could meet his eyes. "As for sex, I'll take myself off the market…for you, little brother."

Sam blinked several times as he tried to decide if he'd heard correctly, watching Dean's face before leaning up to kiss him deeply. "Thank you," he whispered and then felt something touch his wrist, looking down to see the black rubber band bracelet that they each used to wear back on his and then realized Dean was wearing his. "Dean?"

"It's the best that I can give to show you that I'm serious about accepting your pledge and returning it, Sammy," Dean smoothed a finger along the bracelet, accepting the deep kiss that Sam offered and returning it slowly. "I might still flirt but I swear that you'll be the only long haired pretty face in my bed."

"Shut up," Sam laughed, their kiss heating until both were gasping with bodied heating. "Dean…"

"Next motel we see we're so stopping for the night," Dean groaned, licking over his mouth. "You want to sleep back here or…?" he glanced down to smile fondly as he realized Sam was already too far into sleep to even consider moving to the front seat. "Love you, Sammy," he whispered, easing away so he could lay Sam down on the seat with Dean's jacket under his head before slipping back behind the wheel to start the Impala with the intent of finding the closest motel on this stretch of road so his brother can sleep in a bed.

Before starting the car Dean took the folded pledge out of his wallet to look at it again, smiling as he tucked it away and shifted the band on his hand that he hadn't worn in more years than he cared to count but knew that he'd never remove again.

Sammy trusted him to keep that pledge, if he was willing to give himself like he just had then Dean wasn't making another mistake and would honor that piece of paper for however long he and Sam were together. "Just might have to sit Kevin down for a long talk…or convince him certain rooms are haunted to cover any noises the kid might hear since baby brother tends to get a little loud."

"Oh, and you don't?" Sam asked through a yawn from where his eyes were still closed but he'd clearly heard his older brother's comment.

Dean laughed, turning the radio on as he started the Impala but waited until Sam had gotten back in the front seat to put it in gear.

He'd known his brother wouldn't sleep well in the backseat if he were alone and so kept quiet when once they were on blacktop again he felt Sam move closer so his head could rest on Dean's shoulder as sleep came again with fears and concerns of his health going away in the safety being with his brother always provided.

"Get some sleep and rest, Sammy," Dean murmured, turning the radio down so it didn't bother his brother while his own thoughts went to what he knew and what the hell he was going to do if this backfired on him like he was beginning to fear it might. "I have your back and I'll make this right."

**The End**


End file.
